


Size me up

by Poutini



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Exploration, First Time Bottoming, First Times, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-open mic feels, Sex Toys, Tender - Freeform, Will write porn for poutine, cell phones as mirrors, fantasies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:56:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28638882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poutini/pseuds/Poutini
Summary: Patrick's introduction to ass play in ascending order of size - small, medium, large & David.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 39
Kudos: 231





	1. Small

**Author's Note:**

> What does one do when they feel slumpy and ineffectual at work, paralyzed by bureaucracy and apathy?  
> They write a PWP, that's what.
> 
> Last chapter will be posted this weekend.

Lying on his stomach, with one hand pulling a cheek to the side, Patrick blindly presses the tapered tip of the toy forward, seeking his the give of his entrance. He takes deep breaths, relaxing into the bed. The feel of the cool lube on his skin gives him a little thrill as he strokes the toy between his cheeks until it catches on the rim and he stops, pausing before pushing forward. 

The toy is slim and slides right in to the flared base. Patrick shifts a little, adjusting to the new sensation. It’s... _ different _ , that’s for sure. He’d never really thought about butt stuff, er, or hadn’t really ever  _ allowed _ himself to think about butt stuff before. Those times with Rachel when she had trailed her fingers across the cleft of his ass, teasing down the crack, causing him to involuntarily stutter his hips and twitch. Well. Maybe that should have been a clue. But Rachel had never gone further than to tease, and Patrick had never asked, and now he’s lying face down in a rented room hundreds of kilometres away from his old life, with a feeling of pleasant fullness in his ass, all because he’s been processing a sexual awakening since meeting one David Rose.

He rolls over, careful to stay on the strategically placed towel, and the way the pressure changes as his body weight bears down on the toy causes a small hiccup to escape his mouth. 

It only takes a couple of light strokes, and a few flashes in his mind’s eye of a pair of expressive brows and soft lips that quirk to the side, before he’s fully hard. He firms up his grip, and closes his eyes. Thoughts of black sweaters and what might be underneath them, tight pants with artfully ripped knees that hug toned legs, hands that gesticulate wildly one moment, and methodically smooth product labels the next. Hands that would no doubt be so strong, yet so soft as they roam Patrick’s body, raising goosebumps in their wake. He arches his back as he comes over his fist, stifling a cry, but allowing himself to whisper  _ David _ .

Patrick is a mess. He wraps the towel around his waist, throws his robe over top, and says a quick prayer for privacy as he tiptoes to the bathroom. 


	2. Medium

Patrick floats out of his car, up the walk and into the house, where he breezes through a conversation with Ray that he won’t remember before floating upstairs and flopping fully clothed on his bed.

_ David kissed him. _ He can’t believe it. If he closes his eyes, he can feel David’s hand wrapped around his jaw, and David’s lips on his, and there’s a whiff of David’s cologne lingering in his nose. His blood is dancing and he feels giddy. He turns his face into his pillow, allowing himself to grin like a fool for the first time since he left David at the motel. Energy thrums through Patrick’s body, and unsurprisingly his dick perks up. Patrick knows his mind and his body are in conflict - not in actual wants and needs, but just...in timeline. He doesn’t want to rush things, even if there is a growing sense of urgency south of his belt. 

Before the situation becomes emergent, Patrick pockets the small bottle of lube from his nightstand, grabs his bathrobe and heads to take a shower. 

Just because he needs to tell his body to  _ generally _ calm the fuck down doesn’t mean he can’t take the edge off tonight. 

Under the warm spray of the shower head, Patrick languidly strokes his erection. He closes his eyes and imagines it’s David’s hand. He thinks about kissing David, straddling David, those soft hands of David’s undoing Patrick’s button up so they can finally palm at Patrick’s pale skin underneath. With his free hand, Patrick clicks open the lube and coats his index and middle finger, dropping the closed lube out onto the bathmat. 

As he traces his fingers around his hole, he imagines removing David’s rings, one by one, and David settling between his knees on the bed, his long ring-less fingers teasing Patrick. Patrick slips his fingers inside easily, so turned on, so ready they meet no resistance right up to the knuckle. Combined, they’re a little thicker than the slimmest of his recently acquired toys, and the extra pressure, the tiniest bit of new stretch, feels amazing. 

He thinks of David’s mouth, and how he would inevitably smirk at Patrick through hooded eyes as he swallows Patrick down, holding his hips in place when Patrick squirms with pleasure. 

It takes a bit of coordination, but Patrick times the thrust of his fingers with a firm grip stroking his cock. He bites his lower lip, avoiding any sound as he comes harder than he has in recent memory. He removes his fingers from his ass, performs a perfunctory clean-up and shampoos his hair. 

As he dries off, he catches a glimpse of himself in the mirror, and he’s still grinning. 


	3. Large

Some days, it takes all of Patrick’s self-restraint not to sneak into the bathroom and rub one out. God, he can imagine David’s reaction! He’s felt nothing but sex-crazed since he met David, and David has been patient and good and  _ generous _ as they navigate through a serious lack of privacy. 

That night at Stevie’s had been revelatory. When Patrick withdrew his slick fingers from David and shakily donned a condom, he thought he was going to pass out with anticipation. And when he finally stopped, fully sheathed inside David, their pelvises flush, he thought he was going to die from sensory overload. 

Fortunately, he’d lived to see another day. 

Unfortunately, he found himself craving  _ more _ David now that he  _ knew _ . He wants all of David, all of the time, and he is desperately anxious to find the time and space to find out what it felt like to have David inside of him.

For now, however, he’d have to make do with the small collection of toys he’d amassed in the last few months, and the brief periods of time when Ray was out showing property, or organizing a closet. 

As he drives home from the store, Patrick shifts uncomfortably in the bucket seat of his car, his jeans feeling tight, and a tingle of need between his cheeks that would only be satisfied by something in his ass. Mercifully, Ray’s car is not in the driveway, and there’s a note predicting his return in a little over an hour. 

Patrick wastes no time in shucking his clothes and draping a towel over the bedspread. 

He lubes up his medium plug and skillfully finds his entrance and slides it in. He works the plug back and forth a few times, enjoying the gentle stretch. He’s pretty sure he can take more, and there’s a recent arrival, freshly washed and waiting in its velvet drawstring sack in the drawer.

It’s the first time Patrick’s going to use something that actually looks like a dick, and he finds his cheeks burning with the desire to _watch_ as he takes it for the first time. He balances his phone against a pillow and reverses the camera. Lying back, he raises his legs in the air, and slides the plug out. The camera makes him feel self-conscious, a little silly in this position, and he takes great care to avoid looking himself in the eye. But, seeing the way his hole gapes briefly as the toy is fully removed is really _fucking_ _hot_ , and he shudders with the thought of taking David from behind, spreading his cheeks, and seeing David’s hole open and ready for him. 

With a deep, relaxing breath, Patrick slowly inserts the head of the dildo inside himself. It’s definitely got more girth than he’s used to, and he can’t slide it in very far on the first try. No matter, as it gives him an opportunity to pull it out, mesmerized at his body’s reaction, and the loss he feels when empty. On the fourth try, definitely spurred on partially by the growing tension in his balls, and the need to attend to his erection, he manages to get the dildo in snug to its balls. He thrusts it in and experimentally a few times, before flipping onto his stomach so he can rut into the mattress as he works the dildo in and out with enthusiasm. 

He can’t help but come with a shout muffled face-down into his pillow, writhing through aftershocks before settling boneless into the bed. 


	4. David

The last of the open mic guests have left, and the store is clean, thanks to David’s nervous energy. Patrick locks the door with a satisfied sigh and turns to find David perched on the centre table. He’s wringing his hands slowly and chewing on his bottom lip. 

Patrick moves into David’s space, parting his knees to get closer. 

“Hi,” he whispers. “Did you like it?”

David doesn’t answer with words. Instead, Patrick watches as David’s glistening eyes flutter closed and he leans in, capturing Patrick’s lips in the most achingly tender kiss. It makes Patrick’s stomach swoop and his knees weak. Patrick feels David’s arms snake their way around his waist, pulling him closer. 

“I need to be with you tonight,” David murmurs against Patrick’s lips. 

“Ray’s out of town.”

David’s lips trail down Patrick’s neck. “Perfect.” 

Patrick's full body shivers from the puff of breath on his skin and the anticipation of what the rest of the night might hold. “Let’s go home.”

///

Patrick lets David undress him. He’s slow, but deliberate, taking the time to smooth his palms on every new expanse of skin revealed with the removal of each garment. Each kiss he presses on Patrick’s body so tender, but so filled with desire, and Patrick is burning up. 

Once Patrick is fully naked, David gently pushes him backwards until his knees hit the bed, and Patrick turns to lie down, one arm tucked behind his head. He watches as David disrobes, and his heart rate ratchets up when David, in all of his long-limbed olive skin glory, crawls naked across the bed, lying half on top of Patrick. Just enough that Patrick can feel David’s already hard cock pressing insistently into his hip. 

They kiss languidly, as though they have all the time in the world, despite it being late, and an early morning wake-up call necessary to maintain consistent business hours. 

David pulls back, and Patrick chases his lips with a whine. He feels David trace a single finger down his breast bone, his abdomen, circle his cock and dip down to his perineum. 

“What do you think?” David asks shyly. 

Patrick arches into the touch. “Oh my god. Please, David.”

“Are you sure?”

“So sure. I’ve been...practicing.”

David’s finger stills. Patrick looks at him and it looks a little like David’s brain has gone offline. 

“I’m sorry... _ practicing _ ?”

Patrick nods, with a timid smile. 

“Fuck, I’m going to want to hear about that later,” David growls as he surges up to kiss Patrick again. “That’s fucking hot.”

David wraps a hand around Patrick’s cock as they kiss again. This time, there’s urgency. There’s tongue and nips of teeth, moans and sharp inhales. David ruts against Patrick’s hip, seeking friction, seeking relief. 

“David,” Patrick gasps. “I need - “

“I know what you need, honey. I got you.”

A chill passes over Patrick’s body when David shifts off of him to grab supplies from the nightstand. 

“So pretty,” David murmurs, kissing the crease of Patrick’s thigh, running his hands over the goosebumps on Patrick’s side, and the chill is replaced by flashes of heat. 

“Daaaavid,” Patrick whines, thrusting his erection in the general direction of David’s mouth. “ _ Please _ .”

“Since you asked so nicely,” David huffs out with a small laugh before licking a stripe up the underside of Patrick’s cock. 

David moves to sit between Patrick’s legs, now bent at the knee with his feet flat on the bed. He kisses the inside of each knee. “We can stop anytime,” he assures Patrick, his voice nothing but soft and reverent. 

“I know,” Patrick responds. And he does. He trusts David, he’s excited for this next step, but he feels safe knowing that he calls the shots and they can switch tracks if Patrick feels any hesitation. 

The moment David’s first finger breaches him, Patrick is transported back to the day he first penetrated himself with a toy. David’s finger is similarly slim, and he can easily relax into the sensation of David fingering him. 

Two of David’s slender fingers introduce a small stretch, but it feels  _ so, so good _ . Patrick starts rocking back against David’s hand, and David takes his cue to curl his fingers, finding the walnut size bundle of nerves, pressing up against it and making Patrick gasp. David’s free hand strokes Patrick lazily, and Patrick wants to arch up into his fist, and grind down into his hand, and chasing both scrambles his brains. 

When David adds a third finger, Patrick needs to focus on relaxing his body. He closes his eyes, lets David scissor and thrust, trusting that David will prepare him as much as possible for the next step. 

He feels  _ empty _ when David removes his fingers in favour of donning a condom. It reminds Patrick of the first time he used a dildo, the way his body adapted to swallowing the toy hungrily, and the gape it momentarily left behind when he pulled it all the way out. Patrick props himself on his elbows, watching David stroke himself, roll the condom down his erection, and add extra lube. David’s eyes catch his, and David must sense something. “Is everything ok?” he asks.

“Yeah. Yes. I just...I want - “ Patrick stutters.

David kisses the nearest part of Patrick - a tender press of lips to his kneecap. “You can tell me.”

Patrick flops back on the bed. “I want to see,” he whispers, his eyes scrunched closed, almost embarrassed. 

When David doesn’t move, doesn’t respond, Patrick opens one eye. David’s looking at him with a smirk, waiting obviously for Patrick to open both eyes. One hand holds the base of his erection, the other has somehow grabbed his phone, and David has reversed the camera. He raises an eyebrow at Patrick. “Then watch.”

_ Holy fuck _ . 

David hitches Patrick’s hips up onto his thighs, and Patrick feels the tip of David’s cock teasing at his hole. His eyes dart between David’s eyes and the image reflected back at them on the phone. Patrick watches as his body opens for David as he pushes forward. The way his rim expands to accommodate David’s girth. And as if David can read Patrick’s mind, he pulls all the way out so Patrick can see his body hungrily clench for more. 

David is definitely thicker than the three fingers he’d used to prep Patrick, and larger than Patrick’s dildo, and as David enters him again, Patrick needs to concentrate. He lies back, satisfied, having seen what he needed to see, and breathes deep from his diaphragm. He feels the moment his body lets go and David slides all the way in. The way David fills him, the pressure, the brush of the ridges of David’s cock against his prostate. It’s more than he ever imagined, more than one can replicate with any sort of toy or fingers in a shower. 

David gives him a minute to adjust, letting Patrick shift experimentally left to right, clench and relax. He can tell David is stifling a groan, trying to be still. When Patrick feels ready, he nods, and David starts moving. 

Just small movements at first, remoulding Patrick’s body inch by inch. Patrick wants more. He wants  _ deeper _ ,  _ faster _ , he wants the slap of David’s skin against his own. He reaches up and grabs David’s ass, pulling him hard on a forward thrust. David gets the message. Patrick feels the cool drip of more lube, and then David stops holding back. He snaps his hips forward, lighting Patrick up inside. 

The room is filled with the sound of skin on skin and the squelch of lube as the indicators of tempo as David pistons  _ faster, faster, faster _ into Patrick, and the rising crescendo of their moans. Patrick thinks of lying on his stomach, one hand working the dildo in and out of his own body, rutting into the mattress, and how this is so much better, so amazing with  _ David _ pumping inside him. He thinks about David taking him from behind, about bucking wildly back against David as he thrusts forward. 

Patrick needs to touch himself. He needs to come on David’s cock and he can tell David is close. He reaches down and starts stroking himself. He’s so close, so fast. 

David tips forward, closing the space between them, his thrusts becoming shorter but relentlessly deeper, punching all of the air out of Patrick’s lungs. David swallows Patrick’s choked off gasps, kissing him fiercely. “Come for me, baby,” he urges Patrick, pushing hard into him. 

Patrick comes with a cry of  _ David _ on his lips. His whole body seizes, and the contractions in his lower body act like a vise-grip on David, throwing him over the edge. His hips stutter against Patrick’s pelvis as the aftershocks ripple through his body. Patrick skates his fingers up David’s sides, enjoying the way it makes him shudder and shake. The overstimulation eventually becomes a bit much though and David pulls out slowly, removing the condom and wrapping it in some kleenex before tossing it in the garbage beside the bed, and curling up against Patrick’s side, his head tucked into the crook of Patrick’s neck. They lie there catching their breath, bodies cooling off, heart rates slowly returning to normal. 

“To answer your earlier question,” David says softly, his lips pressed against the lightly freckled, pale skin of Patrick’s shoulder, “it was perfect.”

Patrick hums happily. “So was this.”


End file.
